


When Wolves Call

by Caliadragon



Series: Little Black Dress RT Challenge [2]
Category: CSI: New York, Star Gate, Teen Wolf (TV), The Sentinel
Genre: 9/11 Mentions, AU, Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale pack, Angst, Bigotry & Prejudice, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Alan Deaton, Good Alpha Pack, Good Kate Argent, Good Victoria Argent, Het, M/M, Magickal Universe, Peter Hale being a Badass, Sentinels and Guides are known, Slash, femmeslash, werewolves are known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliadragon/pseuds/Caliadragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia Stilinski is dying from a rare disease. She and her best friend had a child together. Zale Stilinski is not her mate. Stiles, their son, does a dangerous ritual and in the process hears the call of their mates. They answer the call. However, danger awaits and it will take everyone to save Stiles from what he has done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Wolves Call

**Title:** When Wolves Call

 **Author:** Caliadragon

 **Fandom:** Teen Wolf, Star Gate Atlantis and CSI New York Characters have ended up in this story as well.

 **Relationships:** Stiles Stilinski/Peter Hale, Zale Stilinski (The Sheriff)/Derek Hale, Claudia Stilinski/Jordan Parrish, Blair Sandburg/Jim Ellison, John Sheppard/Rodney McKay, Mac Taylor/Claire Taylor

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Warnings:** Violence, Near Death of a Major Character, References to 9/11, Complete and utter AU, Magickal Universe, Bigotry, Peter Hale is a Badass.

 **Summary:** Claudia Stilinski is dying from a rare disease. She and her best friend had a child together. Zale Stilinski is not her mate. Stiles, their son, does a dangerous ritual and in the process hears the call of their mates. They answer the call. However, danger awaits and it will take everyone to save Stiles from what he has done.

 **Word Count:**  12,268

 

 

 

    Banner by [FanArts Series](http://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash)

_**Europe 1926** _

Claudia Debrova sat beside the pond that sat on the outskirts of her family home and the base for her Flight and sighed unhappily. Today she had an important and life changing choice to make, one she did not want to even be considering.

Her choices were simple, enter into a temporary bonding with a Phoenix of her parents choosing so that she could finally have a clutch and perhaps bond with the Ancient Phoenix long enough to finally suppress the Guide genes she inherited from her Grandfather and never see the Spirit of her Phoenix form again in the process.

It would mean that she could potentially live the rest of her existence tied to a man she distrusted and wanted nothing to do with and never meeting the Sentinel that was her’s by right of nature and fate.

Her second choice, the one she truly wanted to make, was to deny the wishes of her parents and follow the advice of her Grandfather and leave the Debrova Flight behind. It would mean being exiled and never getting to see anyone in her Flight again. Yet, it would also mean that she would not have to lose a piece of her very soul and that she could meet her true mate someday in the future if the Gods were so willing.

In the end she would lose something and everything she had know no matter the choice she made. One meant and child and subjugation and the lose of her Spirit and Sentinel. The other meant losing her family and her best friend.

Claudia turned to look at the very man she was thinking of as he came and plopped down on the grass beside her. When Zale smiled at her Claudia was helpless but to return his smile. “So my parents heard about the ultimatum that your parents made to you and have now decided that I will face the same choice as you. This is not something I will do. I know my soulmate is out there. I will not give up on them and I will not forsake my gifts as a Sentinel to bond with an Ancient Dragon who will take my freedom from me. We should leave together, tell them to take a piss in a volcano and then run away and have a baby together. We could form our own Flight.” Zale said with an impish grin that his son would one day inherit.

Claudia burst into delighted laughter and hugged him tightly. “We could piss them off even further by taking my Grandfather’s name and moving to the Americas. That would give my goat of an uncle a case of the vapors.” Claudia said with the wicked humor that her son would one day inherit from her.

Zale laughed and pulled her to her feet, bouncing slightly on his heels. “Look out New York, here we come.”

_**New York/Canadian Border 1993** _

Claudia and Zale Stilinski stood tensely side by side holding hands and staring intently as the gold and emerald egg that held their child began to crack down the middle. They had waited 66 years for the little one to hatch.

Zale and Claudia had mated 67 years earlier and a year later Claudia had shifted and clutched their child on the edge of the Stilinski Flight lands. As Claudia had clutched the news had spread quickly through the area that the egg had been laid in the American side of their lands.

Once the egg had been clutched those that hated them for turning from the old ways became a threat to the unhatched child. Zale and Claudia had had to find people that could protect the baby while they were at work and protecting the area.

It was how two renegades had come to have a Flight. The Flight was full of people just like them. Half of their Flight were those that had chosen a life of exile rather than being subjugated to people who would never care for them and the choice of denying the Sentinel and Guide gifts.

Of that group 90% were Phoenixes. The Dragons were all Sentinels who had chosen not to deny their Guides that were their true mates rather than the ones chosen for them to help control their Sentinel gifts.

With the Phoenixes they were ones who had chosen to embrace not only the gifts of the Sentinel and Guides genes, but also ones who had chosen to find their own mates, rather than have one forced on them.

Dragons and Phoenixes were encouraged to travel for many years to embrace and learn things that would benefit the Flight. If during the time they were gone they found a mate, it was embraced by the Flight Elders. However, if they came back unmated it was rare that the returning Dragon or Phoenix were allowed to chose their own mates.

Dragons were proud to carry the Sentinel and Guide genes, even though Dragon Guides were extremely rare. However, Phoenixes usually saw being a Sentinel as a shameful act, yet useful trait. Being a Phoenix and a Guide was practically a sin against nature in the eyes of most Phoenixes of the Ancient Lines. Which was odd since Phoenixes carried the gift of empathy and telepathy to mix with the magicks that ran in their blood.

When Claudia refused to give up her chance at finding her Sentinel in the future she was cast from her Flight. That she chose to mate with a Dragon to produce a child, another act that rarely happened and was considered heresy in the eyes of the Elders.

That was how they managed to find John Sheppard and his Mate Rodney McKay. McKay was a Phoenix Guide who had chosen and mated to John Sheppard a Dragon Sentinel. That John had chosen a Phoenix as a Guide and life mate had ended up causing a huge breach between John and his Flight.

It had taken a while, but eventually John’s father Patrick had come to see that he was interfering in his son’s right to a fulfilling life with his mate and Guide. John’s mother had not been his father’s Guide, but Patrick had done as his own father had ordered. When John’s mother died, it had hurt, but going so long without his true Guide had hurt Patrick more and he had taken that out on John.

Patrick had realized quickly that John did not deserve to be alienated from the family and what was more, Patrick wanted all of his children to have the love and devotion of a true mate, rather than the duty and resentment that a forced bonding with the one they did not want would bring.

Patrick and his sons had all broken away from the control of the Elder Sheppard and joined the Stilinski Flight, knowing they would never have to face being forced to marry and deny a piece of themselves for the sake of the political power of their new Flight.

They had gained Mac Taylor as a member of their Flight when the New York officer transferred from Chicago with his Sentinel Clair. The two Phoenixes had met by accident, only to realize they were mates. Mac and Clair had come to Zale asking for a place and sanctuary from their flight.

Zale had immediately agreed. It was an action that would be repeated several times. It was also how the Stilinski’s had come to meet and become close friends with Blair Sandburg and Jim Ellison. The Alpha Primes were amazing people, who had assigned people to help protect the first egg Clutched in North America.

As an Alpha Sentinel Zale was technically under the control of the two new Alpha Primes, even though Zale was actually the oldest Alpha currently living in the Americas. Zale honestly didn’t care about that. He enjoyed the company of the two Alpha Primes and gladly followed their lead.

Now finally the day had come for their little one to hatch and the hatching ground was ringed with Guides and Sentinels. All of the members of the Stilinski Flight and select members of Ellison’s Pack stood ready to greet the newest member of the Flight.

Zale breathed out a laugh and Claudia let out a sob of joy as the egg split down the center and a baby dragon spilled down onto the soft sad that had warmed his egg. The little dragon rolled to a stop in an ungraceful heap.

The Little Dragon made a sound of outrage and chirped in a scolding tone before shifting to his human form as both of his adoring parents knelt in front of him. The child who would one day use the name Stiles cooed happily up at his parents and sent out feelings of love and joy.

When his feelings washed over them all as Claudia picked him up and Zale kissed his brow Blair Sandburg spoke for the first time since they had all surrounded the egg. “He’s a Dragon Guide.” Blair’s voice held clear awe.

Dragon’s were rarely Guides. The last time a Dragon Guide was clutched was over 2000 years before. Blair looked at the baby as he hummed in happy contentment in his mother’s arms and had a feeling that the baby Dragon was going to change the world.

Blair had no idea just how right he would be.

_**New York 2015** _

“Alpha Stilinski there is nothing that can be done for Guide Stilinski. She has gone to many centuries unbonded and her body is now rejecting the ability to regenerate. It is too late to even bond her with a Sentinel for her health. The only way to save her is to find her True Mate.” Doctor Bryant said gently as he looked away from the Alpha and over to where Claudia and her son were sitting looking helplessly at him.

“As you know we cannot do a DNA match up with her mate as a Phoenixes DNA changes each time they regenerate and it would do no good.” Doctor Bryant said with a sad sigh.

Philip Bryant sighed, he had been a doctor of Sentinel and Guide Medicine for nearly five decades. He knew that Ephysian Syndrome was rare due to the fact that Phoenixes usually subdued their gifts on the Sentinel and Guide spectrum. Those that didn’t were usually mated to the one that they denied their Flight for so researching a safe cure was low on the priorities of researchers.

The last person Philip had treated for the syndrome had died doing a complex and dangerous Ritual. “As you know the only known cure is extremely dangerous and no one who has tried it since the times of Rome has survived it. The Ritual of Calling was last successfully done in the time of Nero himself. The Phoenix and his Mate are still in hiding to this day thanks to the Cultists that still hunt them. There are those that still believe that if they capture them they can use the pair to find immortality and call forth the mates of the Eight.” Bryant mentioned. It was an offhand comment, he was using it to show that there was no medical or magickal help to be found for Claudia. It was only her mate that could save her now and the chances of finding her mate were slim.

“No, we won’t be doing that. It’s too dangerous to do and it probably wouldn’t work anyway.” Zale said looking over at Stiles, who looked resolute, and Claudia who looked sad and accepting.

Later Philip would hate himself for mentioning the Ritual.

Later Zale would hate that he seemed to give up in front of Stiles.

Later Claudia would mourn what her illness would bring on her son.

Later Stiles wouldn’t give a fuck.

_**~*~*~*~** _

Stiles sat in the place of his birth. In his hands he held fragments of his egg shell. There were six candles directly around him and beyond him were four more candles. These representing the four directions and another four representing the four elements.

Beyond that were small totems representing the sixteen shifter races. Dragon, Phoenix, Wolf, Leopard, Owl, Hawk, Bear, Eagle, Elk, Gryphon, Horse, Tiger, Hyena, Fox, Lion, and Puma. Three more represented the Humans, Guides, and Sentinels.

Stiles closed his eyes and called upon his Dragon gifts, using them to light the candles and to ring the ritual space with fire.

Stiles then called up his Guide Powers and connected to the Spirit Plane, even as he released his hold on his empathy.

Lastly, Stiles called upon the Light of his Phoenix powers. The powers given him by his beautiful and dying mother.

“I call upon the elements, I call upon the four directions. I call upon the Spirits of the Sixteen and upon the Trio of our Core, Human, Guide, and Sentinel.” Stiles breathed out gently.

“I freely open the Flight and Fire of my Dragon soul. I openly offer my Guiding Path, I offer the judgement of my Phoenix Magicks.” Stiles began, not realizing that he was calling every Shifter, Guide, Sentinel, and Human in the area to him.

“I am but a humble boy. I seek not my mate, but the mate of my Loving Mother. I ask that the Guiding Spirits who know and see all let me hear the Call of my mother’s other half so that I may save her from Death’s grasp.” Stiles whispered as the power around him began to build.

“I  _beg_  thee, let me know where the one who is the mate of the Heart of Me dwells. I give all I am or will be to those who judge, guide, and see.” Stiles finished as Zale and John ran into the glade.

Flight and strangers following behind the two men. John knew that they would have to start pushing people out of Stiles’s private space as soon as possible, but right now he had to see to the boy’s safety.

Zale fell to his knees as he realized just what it was that Stiles had done. Members of the Flight, along with Jim and Blair who had come to see if they could help Claudia, unconsciously took the positions that they had 22 years earlier on the day that Stiles hatched.

This time they were not expecting a miracle of a baby dragon being born. They were expecting the horror of the death of the boy they loved dying violently.

Once again everyone there witnessed a rare miracle thanks to Stiles Stilinski.

The Fates and the Spirits judged their child to be of pure purpose  _and_  spirit, they saw his love for his parents to be deep and true and they answered his request.

Stiles gasped as he heard the call of the Phoenix and the howl of the Wolves. He saw in his mind’s eye the Beacon of his hope and he knew where to go.

Stiles opened his eyes as all but the pieces of his egg disappeared. He found himself looking into his father’s shocked eyes. “I know where to go.” Stiles rasped out and then fainted.

The crowd stared at the Dragon Guide in awe. Many in the Flight shifted to send the intruders backwards and out of Stiles’s hatching ground as some started to move forward, wanting to touch the young Dragon.

Jim and Blair’s guards began ordering the Sentinel and Guides in the crowd to help control the crowd and move them from the private space. For a moment it was pandemonium, but the Flight and the Sentinels and Guides quickly had the crowd under control and moving away from Stiles’s hatching ground.

“Oh kiddo, what have you done?” Zale asked in a pained whisper as he moved to Stiles and lifted the boy into his arms. He let Rodney grab his arm and flash them away from the crowds.

**_~*~*~*~_ **

When Stiles woke he could feel his parents, his Uncles John and Rodney, as well as his Uncles Blair and Jim. The rest of the Flight and the local Packs and Prides all seemed to be on edge and Stiles wondered if there would be those that told his father that they didn’t want Stiles to return to New York for what he had done.

Stiles didn’t care about what the Ritual has probably cost him, but he knew that he wouldn’t face it alone. Stiles put his hand on his heart and felt the loving thrum in his chest. A call and a love promised washed through him.

Stiles sat up and felt home and a purpose that had been missing for the last few months as they realized that Claudia was dying. When they had gone to the last expert on Phoenix biology in the US and were told there was no hope save for Claudia finding her mate or an obscure Phoenix ritual that should not have worked for Stiles as he was a Dragon Guide, not a Phoenix Guide.

As Stiles decided to sit up, he noticed he was in his own bedroom in the palatial home he shared with his parents and several of his Flight members on Stiles’s hatching grounds. This was great as it meant that for the moment everything was safe and he could start packing for himself and his parents. It also meant that the things he time to go shopping so that he could purchase gifts for his father’s guide, his mother’s Sentinel, and Stiles for his Sentinel.

Stiles thought it ironic that all three of his family were mated to people in the same Flight/Pack and that two were related. The most ironic thing of all was that the Beacon Hills County Board had denied Stiles’s Dad a place as the town’s Sheriff because Zale Stilinski was an unbonded Dragon and Alpha Sentinel.

What was more his Uncle Mac and Aunt Claire were in the same Pack as outside, yet protective members. They were there in their places as Healers, Guide and Sentinel Bond repairers, and psychologists. It also gave Uncle Mac a chance to work as an Investigator to help the local G&S Center find those responsible for a terrible crime.

Stiles reached up and placed his hand over his heart again, feeling the love and longing, and hope coming from his mate, his Mother’s Mate, and from his Father’s Mate. he wondered if it was a byproduct of the ritual or simply a bond forged when Stiles had touched their souls briefly.

Stiles didn’t know and he honestly didn’t want the bond removed. It was soothing feeling the touch of the three older men. That none of the three men chose to break of the bond even though they knew of it made Stiles feel even more deeply that these men were his family.

Stiles cared about the fact that he had a way to save his mother and that his Dad would also be given the mate he had waited so long for. Stiles wanted to get to the three men and the future that would mean not having to bury his Mother and fight off his mother’s Flight again.

Stiles sighed and sat up, going to take a shower, he knew he didn’t have long before his parents came into talk to him about what he had done and he knew that they wouldn’t be alone.

Once Stiles had showered and freshened up he dressed in his favorite Spiderman t-shirt and loose jeans before beginning to pack a bag for himself, clothes would be first and then he would pack a few of his favorite books and his school books.

Stiles looked up when his parents and his Uncles Blair and Jim came into the room. He was relieved that they had given him so long to settle himself, but he also knew that there was going to be a lot of questions asked of him.

Trying to put off their questions Stiles spoke up. “I’ll start packing for the two of you once I am finished here.” Stiles’s words were calm, but they could all feel and smell his unease. Stiles also decided to pack for his parents because he knew that the pair would have to settle things with the Flight before they left for Beacon Hills.

“Don’t you think we should talk about what you did.” Claudia said gently, opening up the subject that they all knew they needed to confront. She also knew that Stiles wasn’t going to apologize or back down from what he had done.

“Nope. I did what I had to do to save you.” Stiles said firmly, his unease turning to resolve.

“Stiles, that Ritual is obscure and barely spoken of for a reason.” Zale began careful not to give into his urge to yell. Stiles was stubborn, but he was also sensitive and Zale knew that he and Claudia were Stiles’s most vulnerable spot. Stiles was very protective of them and the last time something had happened to them Stiles nearly went into an empathic overload and that was not something that Zale wanted to cause or see happen. Zale also didn’t want Stiles to think he didn’t care about Claudia.

“Dad, I don’t give a fuck about reasons or Crazies. I’m not going to let Mom die when there was something I could do to save her. Only a Phoenix Guide could do the Ritual and I’m a Guide who happens to have Phoenix magick.” Stiles said with a sigh.

Stiles gave Zale a serious look, “Can you honestly say you wouldn’t have done the same thing.” Both of his parents sighed.

Zale huffed, “Too smart for your own good.”

Stiles just smiled, “Look on the bright side Dad, your mate is in the same town as Mom’s mate and so is mine.”

“Ours are related and they are werewolves.” Stiles added cheerfully, causing the four adults to gape at him in shock.

“Well fuck.” Jim said after a few seconds of silence.

“If we’re lucky.” Stiles agreed.

Blair and Claudia burst into laughter.

Zale and Jim bother rolled their eyes. It was a very Stiles thing to say. Neither of the Alpha Sentinels had met a Guide in their lives that wasn’t foul mouthed or quirky in some fashion. That and stubborn. Very stubborn.

“So where are we going?” Jim asked as he crossed his arms, a smirk on his face.

Stiles blinked in surprise at that. “We?”

Blair rolled his eyes. “You did a dangerous Ritual that pulled every Shifter, Human, Sentinel, and Guide in the area to your hatching ground. It also reverberated all the way through New York and over the border into Canada. Someone who witnessed it is bound to talk since many of those that came on your grounds were not members of the Flight, Pack, or Pride in the area.” Blair said seriously, watching Stiles go still with shock.

“You aren’t going anywhere without guards from the Flight or without me or Jim. Since we come with Guards and most consider asskicking a sport, you will be protected and so will Claudia and Zale.” Blair said gently. “We have hours before the reporters start coming and since you have been out for little over an hour it may already be on the news. None of us have checked yet.”

“Right, okay.” Stiles said sitting down with a deep breath.

“Still tired.” Claudia said putting her hand on Stiles’s shoulder, worried about her Little Dragon.

Claudia pushed down the guilt she felt for the fact that Stiles had put himself in danger for her. Claudia knew that he would always do what was necessary to protect her and Zale.

Claudia wasn’t sure what she and Zale had done to raise such a fiercely devoted and protective child, but she adored her Little Dragon and thanked the Spirits everyday for him and the decision she had made to forsake her Flight for him and a future that would include a Sentinel of her own one day. That it had to come this way hurt, but you could not stand in the way of the Fates design.

“No, it’s just kicking in that...” Stiles trailed off and hugged his mother close. “I love you, please don’t be angry with me. I can’t lose you. I can’t.” Stiles said fiercely, the hint of tears in his voice.

“Oh Stiles, Little Dragon, I’m not mad. I’m just worried for you. I love you too.” Claudia promised as she rocked Stiles gently in her arms.

Claudia slightly and looked at Zale and the same guilt and relief echoed on his face that she carried within her. Claudia and Zale were  _old_. They had both clutched in the same year, 1257. They had been childhood friends whose hatching grounds had been side by side. It was that friendship that had made defying their Flights and having a child together easier than had they chosen to stand alone.

Stiles being a rare Dragon Guide who could touch the magicks of his Mother’s Phoenix heritage had caused Claudia’s parents and former Flight to kidnap Stiles three different times. That did not include the two times they had tried to take him through legal means.

It was one of the reasons that they had formed such a tight bond with Jim and Blair and the other Sentinels and Guides in the area. The Alpha Primes and the Alphas of the surrounding areas of New York and Canada had fought the Debrova Flight on behalf of the Stilinski Flight every time the Debrova’s made a move, they had also managed to keep Stiles from being taken from the US each time.

When Claudia didn’t regenerate a few months earler as she should have and when they realized that she wasn’t able to shift or call her Fire they had gone to Doctor Bryant. Unfortunately all they had learned was that Claudia was going to die. Both Claudia and Zale had been terrified for Stiles and that was what led Jim and Blair to coming to check on them. They had hoped the Wolf Shaman would be able to help Claudia.

It was also because they knew that if Claudia died it could potentially send Stiles into an empathic overload bad enough to kill him or that the Debrova’s would once again try to take Stiles away from Zale so that they could misuse Stiles or try to force him to breed for the Flight.

Now thanks to their wonderful, insane son Claudia and Zale would meet their future mates and so would Stiles. It was relieving, but they also felt somewhat guilty as Stiles was so young. He had not had the chance to travel the world and experience the excitement of new cultures.

A Dragon mating so young was unheard of, they usually traveled after their immortality settled at 100 years old. Usually the roaming was for a century or two, then they began to search for their mates. If during that time they did not mate they usually came back to their Flight and took on the mate chosen by their Flight Elders.

“Okay, Okay.” Stiles breathed in relief as he gently pulled away from his mother and started packing again.

“Is there something wrong with your chest?” Blair asked worried as he watched Stiles absently rub a hand over his heart again.

Stiles flushed and shook his head. “No I- it’s Peter, I can feel my mate’s emotions.” Stiles said with another blush at the surprised looks on the faces of those around him.

“You really don’t do things by half do you kid?” John Sheppard said from where he was leaning inside Stiles’s doorway.

Stiles grinned at John, laughing slightly at the often used question. “Nope.”

**_Beacon Hills_ **

Peter Hale was a born wolf and an Alpha Sentinel. He was also two weeks shy of his 29th birthday. Peter was also the first Sentinel of his family to come online before puberty.

Peter’s nephew Derek was a born an Alpha Guide, an online Alpha Guide. Something that rarely if ever happened among werewolves. Thankfully, Peter’s brother-in-law Michael was also a born wolf and Alpha Guide, rather than a bitten wolf or one of the other Shifter races.

Wolves, Bears, Owls, Eagles, Pumas, Gryphons, and Leopards were different from the other Shifter races when it came to Sentinel and Guide genes. They were closer to the humans that carried the S&G gifts. It was rare for them to come online until after they reached puberty.

Though unlike Phoenixes who held the gifts shameful or Dragons who forced non-mating bonds, Wolves, Bears, Owls, Eagles, Pumas, Gryphons, and Leopards never mated unless it was with their  _true_  mates. They would have relationships, but they never married and the thought of forcing such a thing was a shocking and near profane concept.

It was actually one of the things that separated Phoenixes and Dragons from the other races. It did not help that most Phoenixes thought themselves better than those that shared the planet with them. Dragons were usually far removed from the other races by the fact that they hid their children and would often not interact with the other races until they had begun to roam, especially since most Dragons born with were Sentinels and Guides were extremely rare among the great race.

Horses, Elk, Lions, Hawks, Foxes, and Hyena were born with their gifts activated. They too found the thought of forcing a bond to be horrific, but would often marry or mate with one who was not their Sentinel or Guid. Even knowing that such a pairing could end due to the meeting of their True Mates. It was also something that they carried in common with the human Sentinel and Guides.

Phoenixes were the only Shifter Race that rarely allowed matings between any of the other races and they eschewed any matings with Humans.

Matings had become easier through the foundations of modern science as it was becoming easier for them to become matched up with genetic testing. DNA registry made it possible for each of the races to find their mates, though this was only becoming possible in the Shifter races in the last few years.

Science of course did not have a way to match up Phoenixes who were encouraged to smother their gifts and for the fact that each time a Phoenix regenerated their DNA changed.

While Dragons were rarely tested as they either hid or encouraged their young to not seek a mate until they had traveled for several centuries. It was only in the last 70 years that this had begun to change. It was brought on by the Stilinski Flight and their coming to the US to make a life for themselves and have a child of their own, without a mating being involved and while choosing to embrace their Sentinel and Guide genes.

Dragons and Phoenixes had suddenly started coming to the US, Canada, Central and South America in droves. All of them having chosen to find their own mates or to protect their children born with the Sentinel and Guide gene.

It was also how what could have been the greatest tragedy of terrorism in the US was kept from escalating. It would also go on to make the Stilinski Flight and their youngest member American darlings.

The Stilinski Flight had made their territory New York and just over the Canadian Border in the 1920s. They had been known for years and had worked to protect the area during some of the darkest times in the cities history. They had at first tried to settle in Beacon Hills, which was why Peter was first interested in them, but were denied by the Council of that time.

When the terrorists targeted the Twin Towers on September 11, 2001, Zale Stilinski was having lunch with his eight year old son and Zale’s betas John Sheppard and Mac Taylor.

The news reported later how the son of Zale Stilinski had begun to scream as the sound of a plane could be heard in the distance. Following him was every Guide in the city of New York. It was an action that would reverberate through the US and then the World as the Guides agony and fear moved like a tsunami.

It would be the first time in modern history that the skies of Manhattan would be full of Dragons and Phoenixes. Every member of the Stilinski Flight took wing, including Stiles, despite the efforts to keep him back from the actions.

As the planes rushed towards the buildings the Phoenixes and the Dragons worked together to subdue the planes and save those on board from the hijackers.

In Washington DC, Dragons had taken to the skies and stopped the plane that would have hit the Pentagon.

Unfortunately no one was able to reach the last hijacked plane before the plane was crashed by the hijackers and killed the people who were trying to save everyone from the insanity of the men on board.

9/11 changed things on a global scale and many thought it was why so many Sentinels and Guides were beginning to have their gifts activated. For awhile Peter had thought so as well.

Then Peter had met Jordan Parrish, a Phoenix who had forsaken his birth Flight for the chance to one day meet his Guide. He had followed the lead of Zale Stilinski and created his own Flight.

Among them were Melissa and Scott McCall, they were mother and son and both were Phoenixes. Melissa had come with Jordan because she didn’t want her son to have his Guide abilities destroyed and a mating forced on him as it had been on her.

Jordan and Melissa had also ended up adopting two very young Dragons. Erica Reyes and Isaac Lahey. It was rare, but both Dragons had been rescued from an abusive Flight. The pair had been barely twelve when Melissa and Jordan adopted them. Scott, Erica, and Isaac were all Stiles Stilinski’s age, 22.

They were among the reasons that Peter had come to realize that Sentinels and Guides were beginning to come online in such large numbers. Phoenixes and Dragons were beginning to accept their own gifts and to rebel against having a mate chosen for them.

For Peter this was exciting on one hand, and was another one of the reasons he was fascinated by the Stilinski Flight, it meant that his mate could possibly be a Phoenix or a Dragon. Yet, on the other hand it had been disheartening. There was a chance that Peter and Derek could never meet their mates.

Peter was mostly worried on Derek’s behalf. Derek was born both Wolf and Guide. He could potentially spend his life alone and without the fulfilment that a mate would bring him. He could spend his life having been exposed to the richness of a deep bond between mates, but never know it for himself.

That had been Peter’s greatest fear for the last 10 years. A fear that had died the moment that his mate had touched Peter’s soul.

**_*Flashback*_ **

Peter was eating breakfast with his Pack, amused at how Melissa was teasing Erica for finding her mate in Derek’s friend Boyd, who had come to Beacon Hills for the Summer. The pair went to college together in New York and had become friends after sharing a university apartment together. Vernon Boyd was a quiet werewolf with a dry sense of humor. He was also a Guide and the perfect match for the lightening quick Erica.

Thankfully, Jordan had taken a liking to the man who was his daughter’s mate. Melissa and her mate Christopher Argent were also teasing Isaac and Scott for finding their mates in Kira Yukimura and Liam Dunbar.

Isaac and Liam were good for one another. Isaac was at turns adorable and sassy. His sarcasm could at times be biting. Peter liked to claim that he taught all of the children of the Pack to be sassy. (He did.)

Liam was a gentle Guide, who was awkward at times, but also knew when to stand up for himself if necessary. Liam was a bitten Hyena, but had no idea who had turned him. The Yukimura’s, while Foxes, had adopted Liam after his father had rejected Liam for being a Guide and a Hyena both.

Kira was a soft spoken Sentinel, but could be fierce in her protection of her family and her brother. The boys had met the pair when they heard Kira kicking the ass of someone who refused to take no for an answer when Liam told them to leave him alone.

Peter had been amused by the instant infatuation between the four. Erica had thought it was hilarious and had teased the two mercilessly, now it was her turn as Erica was just as taken with Boyd.

Peter’s daughter Malia was asleep on his shoulder, his daughter was not a morning person and it was usually better to just let the three year old wake on her own. She didn’t care if you moved her or carried her, but just let her sleep until she was awake on her own.

Malia had come from a one night stand of Peter’s, though it had not been his intention to have sex with her mother. Malia’s mother had shown up at a club that Peter enjoyed spending time at with the intention of becoming pregnant. Her own husband was sterile and rather than going through the process of trying to buy sperm or having a surrogate she had used a potion to get Malia.

Malia’s mother only wanted a powerful Sentinel, someone without disease, and who was fertile. The spell that she used to attract Peter had guaranteed that this would happen.

Peter had found out about the spell and Malia in the middle of the grocery store. He had gone to buy a few things for Talia with Derek. Catherine was trying to find a formula for Malia and diapers.  
It was only Derek’s presence and his thrusting Malia into Peter’s arms that kept Peter from killing Catherine on the spot when he realized that Malia was his daughter. Derek had also held Catherine in place until authorities could arrive.

Peter had ended up with custody of Malia before the week was out. Catherine’s husband had been devastated to learn that Malia was not his child. Peter had been furious with the pain and horror that Catherine had left in her wake. She had used a spell to make the man believe Malia was his and for him to forget he could not have children.

Catherine was now in prison and her ex-husband had moved away. She had faced several charges, everything from malicious use of magick to kidnapping of a Sentinel’s child. Catherine also had her magick bound by Alan Deaton and would be old and grey before she even qualified for parole.

Having a small child in the house had been an adjustment for everyone since the youngest in the family, Damian, was now 17. It had helped that Chris had a daughter Malia’s age and when Melissa and Chris, a Hawk Guide, bonded she came to live in the Pack house with them.

The Beacon Hills Pack and the Beacon Hills Flight had become very close in the ten years since Jordan, Melissa, and their children had come to Beacon Hills.

Peter sighed as Malia woke and reached for Allison with a whine. Melissa laughed and took Malia so that the baby Sentinel could be with her Guide. The fact that they were mates was one of the reasons that Allison had come to live in the Pack house with her father.

Malia had been born a Dragon Sentinel much to everyone’s confusion as her Mother was human and Peter was a wolf. Alan Deaton had told them after examining Malia, and forcing Catherine to tell him about the spell she had used, that Malia was a Dragon because that was what Peter’s soulmate was born as.

The shock had been profound and Peter had thought of the one Dragon Guide that everyone knew of and wondered. Peter had also noticed several other things about his daughter that he told no one outside of his Pack. Talia and Jordan were the only ones who knew what his thoughts on who is mate might be were. The Pack and the Flight refused to answer questions about Malia to anyone and Alan Deaton had killed three Dark Magick users who had come for Malia.

Then early in the year Chris and Allison had moved into Beacon Hills with his sister Kate and Allison’s mother Victoria, who was Kate’s mate. The four were Hawk Shifters and decided that since Beacon Hills had a Flight that it might be safe for them to move here.

Talia and Victoria became instant friends and then it had turned out that Chris and Melissa were mates. It was during the party to celebrate their mating that Laura, Derek’s sister and also an Alpha Guide, realized that Malia and Allison were mates.

Four months later a rogue hunting group came into Beacon Hills. The Hunters, who killed for the fun of it rather than cause, had burned Kate and Victoria in their small house.

Jordan and Isaac had saved them, but the pair were looking at long term recovery. They were in the middle of the Preserve, Hale territory, under the care of two therapists who specialized in bond damage. Melissa had been able to heal their physical wounds, but their bond was nearly destroyed due to the fact that they had both been so close to death.

Blair Sandburg had handpicked the therapists helping to finish healing the wounds that Victoria and Kate were suffering from mentally as well as to help repair their bond. (Later Peter would find it ironic that Mac and Claire were part of his mate’s Flight.)

Peter sighed and stretched, it was to be a lazy day full of celebration, family, and food. It was the 4th of July and everyone would be coming to the house for a barbecue and late fireworks.

Peter loved the holidays as it meant he got to see all of his family and see that they were all well, safe, and happy. Talia and Jordan were the same. As Alpha Sentinels their Pack and family were a driving force. Unlike the Guides in their family they could not draw on the bond created with family and feel that everyone was well.

Sometimes Peter wished that he was a Guide, but then he remembered the tortured screams of his family as Kate and Victoria burned. He remembered how Melissa had had to tend to Chris and Scott. How Michael had nearly gone into shock. How Laura had clung to her mate James and how Peter had had to help Derek come back from the horror of what had been done to their family members.

Peter remembered how they had to sedate Allison and Damian. Peter had waited until his family was safe and then he had gone hunting for the Hunters who had hurt them. Peter had killed every last one of the Hunters. As far as everyone knew Peter had had a feral episode when confronted with the scent of the men who had burned Victoria and Kate. Though they were still hunting the ones that had planned the attack.

Only Chris and Derek knew that he had not gone feral. No Peter had hunted the men down with cold blooded purpose and killed them for what they had done to his family. Peter thought that Jim Ellison had suspected what he had done, but the Alpha Prime had never said anything and had in fact been the one to say that Peter had had a feral episode.

Peter shook off the dark thoughts and started to stand, today was about family and celebrating life. It was a time for joy and eating too much and bragging on each other’s children. Even Kate and Victoria would be coming for the day, though they would be going back to their cabin before the fireworks began.

It was as Peter was standing to get ready for the day that it happened. It was a tsunami of sensation, of thoughts, pleas for help. It was relief and love and yes. Yes come where you belong, yes I was hoping for you. Mine, love, mate. Then Peter blacked out.

When Peter came back to himself he could smell worry and his Pack around him. He was lying between Derek and Jordan and Mac Taylor was holding his wrist as he took Peter’s pulse.

Melissa and Claire were checking on Derek and Jordan. “Stiles.” Peter rasped. “Mine, my Mate. Tell me about Stiles.” Peter demanded, his only thoughts about his Guide.

“Well. That I did not expect.” Mac said honestly.

**_*End of Flashback*_ **

Peter could feel Stiles in every beat of his heart and he yearned. Peter felt hope for the first time in years, but Peter was also worried. Mac had called Zale Stilinski when Peter, Derek, and Jordan had fallen back to sleep before Mac could answer Peter’s demand.

Now they were awake and Mac was going to explain why Stiles had connected to them the way that he had. Why he was going to tell them what had driven a young Dragon to go searching for his mate so soon, rather than find them by happenstance.

“Claudia Stilinski, Stiles’s mother, was diagnosed with Ephysian Syndrome. For those of you that know about Phoenix biology you know that there is no medical cure.” Mac began.

Jordan sucked in a sharp breath and Derek reached over to grip the Phoenixes wrist in support. “During Claudia’s last exam the Doctor mentioned an obscure Ritual that was the only alternative unless Claudia’s mate was found. It was an off hand mention, simply something to show that the only alternative was to find Claudia’s mate. It was used to show just how deadly Ephysian Syndrome is.” Mac sighed.

“Stiles thought that this meant that everyone had given up on Claudia and he refused to let her die. Stiles gathered everything needed to complete the Ritual and today he did it.” Mac grimaced in distress.

“The chances that simply doing the Ritual would kill him were 100%. However, Stiles’s parents are the center of his universe and for him doing the Ritual as worth it.” Claire said from where she sat, tears in her eyes. She was looking at Peter, begging him silently to understand.

He did.

“What Ritual did he do?” Derek asked quietly. Derek could feel a thrumming in his chest. It wasn’t the bond of mate or even the bond he had with his Pack and the Flight. It was something profoundly deep and left Derek feeling connected and feeling accepted and loved.

It was a connection that Derek had sought all of his life and never honestly thought to find. It was the knowing of what it meant to be different and unique. Dragon Guide to the only Alpha Guide to ever be born online to a Wolf Pack. It as home, affection, and the knowledge that he would always have someone who would understand him.

“It was the Ritual of Calling.” Mac said his fists clenched.

“ _Oh my Goddess._ ” Laura whispered, she was a historian she knew what this meant. Her eyes filled with tears and she looked over at both of her Uncles and her brother.

“I thought that was a myth.” Chris said in shock, reaching over and clasping Melissa’s hand in his.

“It might as well be. No one has successfully done the Ritual since Rome was in full power. Stiles  _shouldn’t_  have been able to make the Ritual work. Only a Phoenix Guide is supposed to be able to get the Ritual to work. Stiles is a Dragon and shouldn’t have been able to reach the right state to get it to work.” Claire said as she rubbed away her tears.

“He’s a Guide, his mother is a Phoenix Guide.” Alan Deaton said quietly as he sat beside his mate Deaulicon. Alan was looking straight at Peter and Peter got the feeling that the other man knew more that he was telling. “Stiles took on the powers and strength of both of his parents.”

“Stiles is unique. It has been centuries since a Dragon Guide has been clutched and centuries since anyone has successfully completed the Ritual of Calling. He’s a Spark given life by two Renegades born of Fire.” Deaulicon mussed, he was also looking at Peter and there was something in the way that the two men spoke that caused chills to break out on Peter’s skin.

Peter barely kept his claws from sprouting and only Talia’s hand on his arm kept Peter from jumping to his feet and completely wolfing out.

“What he is is in  _danger_.” Melissa snapped out furiously, Chris tightened his hold on his mate and tried to calm her anger and fear.

“There are already those that want to use or kill him already simply for being born a Dragon Guide and for the fact that he was born to a Dragon and a Phoenix.  _This_? This  _Ritual_? It will lead people to him and some of them will do  _whatever_  they have to do to control and own him.” Jordan snarled out furiously.

“Then I will simply have to kill them all.” Peter said coldly and no one could argue with that.

It was four days before the Stilinski Flight were able to leave New York. Most of the Flight were staying in New York to protect the city that was at the heart of the Stilinski Flight territory.

John and Rodney were staying behind since Mac and Claire were already in Beacon Hills working with Kate and Victoria Argent. Tony and Steve Stark would be going with Zale, Claudia, and Stiles along with James and Sam Barnes. Tony, Steve, James, and Sam were all combat veterans like John and Rodney as well as being blended Dragon/Phoenix pairings.

Among the Human Sentinel and Guides going were the local Alpha’s Second Evan Lorne and his mate Radek Zelenka. They were also traveling with Mac’s best friend and Daniel Messer and his Guide Ronon Dex. The four men had all served in the military together and were some of the most dangerous of the Sentinels and Guides that John had ever met.

Jim and Blair were traveling with the group and with them were the men that traveled them no matter where they went. These were also men that John had served with during his time in the Air Force after 9/11 had happened. Jack O’Neill and Daniel Jackson were once John’s commanding officers and the Sentinel and Guide pair were both Hyenas and despite Daniel’s demeanor were both extremely dangerous men.

Jim’s best friend and long time beta Simon Banks and his mate Brian Rafe were also traveling with the pair. When Jim took over the position of Alpha Prime of North America, Simon retired from the police force at the sametime and began to travel as Jim and Blair’s security. Since he was a Leopard Sentinel like Ellison the pair got on very well before Ellison even came online as a Sentinel.

They also had Ethan Drake and his Guide Darryl, who was Simon’s son. Then there was Peter and Wade Parker, Peter was the adopted son of Tony and Wade as the adopted son of Blair and Jim. There were four more Sentinel and Guide pairs that traveled with them at all times for their safety and for the times when Blair or Peter managed to have trouble hunt them down.

John was relieved that the Stilinski’s would have combat trained guards with them. He knew that in normal circumstances they could defend themselves, even Stiles as young as he was was a huge threat. These however, were not normal circumstances.

Claudia was ill and could not shift. Zale was focused on keeping Claudia and Stiles safe, while distracted by the thought that he would finally be meeting his own mate. With Stiles, he had yet to gain his full immortality, he was also on the edge of being overwhelmed with the worry for his parents, the stress of once again gaining the attention of the world and the distraction of being able to feel the emotions of his mate and his parents mates.

Four days had been longer than anyone had wanted to take, but Blair had been right about the story breaking quickly and the resulting frenzy had made it so that Stiles had to be isolated from the emphatic overload that the attention had nearly driven him into.

In the end it had taken threats of arrest and one report nearly being set on fire for startling and upsetting Stiles that had the reporters backing off. The fact that the reporter was also still in jail and was being charged with crimes for using illegal technology to get near Stiles in the first place didn’t help the frenzy, but did make the idiots back off and leave Stiles alone for the most part.

Alpha Barton of the Canadian Pack had been furious that someone had tried to hurt Stiles, who he had watched grow up and often flew with when Stiles was a baby Dragon and still learning to use his wings.

John knew that a lot of people were fascinated with Stiles. He was the only Dragon Guide in the US and the first Dragon to Clutch in the States. He was also the first successful Clutching between a Dragon and a Phoenix to grow into the first stages of adulthood. Stiles was also extremely intelligent and carried the Guide Aura in spades. This combined with the fact that he was a rarity of a Dragon Guide and that his parents had done so much to protect the city of New York, people were sometimes obsessed by the younger Dragon.

The Press had had a field day with the fact that Stiles had been so willing to save his Mother that he was willing to die to do so. The Ritual, it’s history, and the amount of times it had failed had been debated and discussed in the news for the last few days.

The fact that the Ritual was supposed to only be possible if you were a Phoenix Alpha had also been the topic for discussion and once again the uniqueness of Stiles was spoken of in a way that was almost borderline profane.

That Stiles had been judged worthy and found not only his Mother’s mate, but also his father’s and his own had fed the fire. Though John and Rodney were still trying to find out who had leaked the information on the Ritual and about the Stilinski’s finding their mates. The truth was though that someone who was not of the Flight could have easily have told what the Ritual was and what it meant.

John sighed as Stiles hugged Rodney goodbye. “Don’t get into trouble and call us if you do. You know how John loves to take part in those things.” Rodney said when they parted.

Stiles laughed tearfully and hugged John tightly. “It’s going to be okay kiddo.” John promised and hugged Stiles just as tightly. One of the reasons that John and Rodney had not remained in the military for long was the fact that they could not be apart from their Little Dragon. No one had expected the bond that the Flight would have with Stiles, but it was deep and being away from him had been too painful for them.

Mac and Claire had only been able to leave because they knew they could get back quickly if needed and because Kate and Victoria desperately needed the help that the pair could provide.

Usually patients came to the two therapists, but because of the kind of trauma the two women had suffered and because of the fact that Blair asked them to help Mac and Claire had gone to Beacon Hills.

John was relieved that the two were in Beacon Hills as they would add another layer of protection for the Stilinskis.

“We are literally just two hours away by Dragon Flight and seconds away by Phoenix fire. Go meet your mate and your parents mates. Things will work out kiddo.” Patrick Sheppard said as he hugged Stiles after John released him. Stiles grinned and blushed slightly.

It had been decided that there would be no direct contact between the Stilinskis and their mates until they reached Beacon Hills for everyone's safety and privacy.

Bonding cottages had already been prepared for the arrival of the Stilinskis as the urge to bond would be demanding upon their arrival. Especially for Peter and Stiles who were connected on the Spiritual level already.

Claudia needed to bond as soon as possible so that she could regenerate and heal her body from the damage it was currently taking. It would also protect her from any attacks the Debrova Flight may make while the Stilinskis were focused on bonding and were away from their territory.

Derek was in the same situation as Stiles and needed to bond as soon as possible due to the bond that Derek had made with Zale through his bond with Stiles. Derek had also been born an online Alpha Guide and was beginning to suffer for this.

Stiles and Derek had connected in a way no one expected and they could actually speak to one another even though they were so far apart. Stiles admitted that they had been using each other as a grounding focus and exchanging stories about their family during the times that Stiles would retreat from everyone and try to meditate. It had helped keep the emotions of the reporters and curious people at the edge of their home at bay.

John was looking forward to meeting Derek, who seemed a lot like Stiles if the amusement and sass was anything to go by, he just seemed less likely to set things on fire.

John watched as the Stilinskis said goodbye to the rest of the Flight and to the members of the Packs and Prides that the Flight were affiliated to and protected and then as they flew away in the jet.

He took a deep breath and forced himself to turn away. “I don’t like them not going with them.” Rodney said with a frown on his face.

“None of us do, but you know they be back and like Dad said we can reach them in two hours by Dragon flight and in just a few minutes by Phoenix magicks. It will be okay, they have several guards and you investigated Peter, Derek, and Jordan and found nothing but positive things about them. Including that Peter is willing to do what it takes to protect his family.” John soothed, though he wanted to shift and follow his Alpha.

Rodney sighed and nodded. “I just have a bad feeling.”

“You’re not the only one buddy.” John said his stomach tight with anxiety.

“Thank the Gods the kid decided to go to college in state. I’m not sure any of us would have handled that being far away from him.” Clint said after a few minutes.

His mate snorted his agreement. They had been lucky the Debrova’s had never made it out of New York and Canada with Stiles. Phil was pretty sure it would have caused a war. Phi thought maybe they would have been less tense about Stiles being separated from them if Stiles had gained his immortality, but at the same time he doubted it.

**_Beacon Hills_ **

Peter Hale was a nervous wreck and very on edge. Peter knew that Jordan as not much better. It had been four days since his life had changed so drastically and he had been touched by the soul of his mate. It was so hard to force himself to wait for Stiles to come to him. Peter wanted his mate now.

The bond was driving him crazy and only Derek had been able to come near either Peter or Jordan for the last two days. Peter and Jordan had done well since the bond was established and their mates became known, but as time went on they became snappish and it was decided that they should go to the cabins for everyone's sake.

Peter had been infuriated by what was happening in New York and Jordan had to be restrained several times by the Flight to keep him from flashing away to New York to kill the people that were upsetting his new mate and her family.

Thankfully Derek and Stiles had managed to forge a connection between themselves and Derek had taken to sitting between Peter and Jordan and sharing the emotions that passed between the two young Guides.

Derek had admitted that it was keeping the two Guides centered and that Stiles was sharing his emotional state with both of his parents, though the conversations they had were often kept private.

Peter had wanted to meet Stiles at the Pack’s airstrip, but Talia had immediately protested that idea and when Peter began to argue, Talia had pointed out that they were already on the edge of going Primal and he would probably attack any Sentinel near Stiles and that Jordan was the only Sentinel that Peter could tolerate at the moment. Since he and Talia were having the conversation over the phone because he wouldn’t let her near him, Peter could not argue with her.

Instead of meeting his mate at the airport he was waiting in the cabin that would be theirs as they bonded and nested for the next week. The plan that had been made was that once the plane landed, Stiles was going to come to the cabin and shower so that the scents on him were his and in the future Peter.

Peter knew that the scents of his parents, his Flight, and the Alphas would remain, but Peter was certain that he would be able to tolerate this as Stiles viewed them as family.

Stiles was going to shift and fly to the cabin, dropping his mother off at Jordan’s so that Jordan would scent another Sentinel on her  _and_  in the place he would be bonding with his new Guide.

Derek was waiting for Zale Stilinski at the last of the prepared cabins. There had been some worry that Stiles and Derek wouldn’t be able to block each other when it came time for their bonding between their mates.

Both Guides were quick to reassure that they could block each other out, they just didn’t want to at the moment. After that worry had been taken care of and the cabins were prepared, the three were sent to the cabins.

As the Stilinskis got closer Peter could feel his bond to Stiles grow stronger and Peter had to remind himself that pushing his senses outward would do him no good. Peter did not want to be zoned when Stiles arrived.

Peter knew that there would be decisions to be made for everyone's benefit. Peter could not separate Malia from Allison without damaging both of the children.

Zale could not remain in Beacon Hills indefinitely and Claudia also had responsibilities in New York and to the Flight. It would be cruel and perhaps damaging for Stiles to be separated from his Flight in the current circumstances.

Peter knew what he wanted to do and that Talia and Jim had been talking about the situation and would give suggestions, but ultimately it was the decision for those directly impacted to make.

Peter stiffened as he felt Stiles coming closer. He stretched his hearing and the distinct sound of Dragon’s wings caught his attention and then he heard Stiles land and shift back to his human form.

Minutes later the door opened and Peter got a good look at Stiles for the first time in person. Peter could honestly say that Stiles was even more beautiful in person that he was in photos and on film.

The younger man had short brown hair that he had let go slightly wild. The amber brown eyes looking back at Peter were full of hope and relief. He had moles that Peter wanted to follow with his tongue and a neck Peter wanted to suck marks onto.

Stiles was doing his own looking and Stiles felt his breath shutter over the beauty of Peter. Stiles had only been able to find one picture of Peter on the internet and it had done no justice to the man. The blue eyes looking back at Stiles were both predatory and loving and Stiles knew that he would kill for the man looking back at him.

“Hi.” Stiles said softly.

Peter’s lips curved into a smile. “Hello Stiles.”

“I should shower.” Stiles said in a husky rasp.

Peter’s smile turned into something seductive and Stiles felt goosebumps break out on his skin and want rush through him. “I’ll help you.” Peter said in a rough voice.

Stiles flushed, but nodded he liked the idea of his mate touching him.

Stiles dropped his bag by the door and kicked off his shoes. It was times like this that he wondered why Dragon’s didn’t lose their clothes when they shifted like wolves and some of the other Shifter races did.

As he walked to Peter, Stiles started to remove his clothes. “No I want to undress you.” Peter said, stopping Stiles from taking his shirt off.

“Okay, whatever you want.” Stiles agreed.

Peter’s eyes flared amber and he moved so fast that Stiles only saw a blur and then Peter was pressed against Stiles. “That is quite the promise Stiles.” Peter murmured as he leaned forward and rubbed his cheek against Stiles’s. Stiles hummed in pleasure and tilted his head, causing Peter to rumble in pleasure as he kissed Stiles’s pulse point and then bit him gently.

Stiles whimpered and arched into the arms that came up to hold him so close. “Peter.” Stiles gasped out. Peter bit Stiles again, causing the younger man to shudder in pleasure. “Mine.” Peter growled.

“Yes, yes.” Stiles moaned as Peter stripped Stiles by shredding his clothes.

Stiles was relieved that he took his Uncle Clint’s advice and wore clothes he hated and sandals he could get rid of quickly and not have to worry about socks. Since his Uncle was mated to a werewolf he knew what he was talking about and Stiles had bought things he could have destroyed without missing them.

Peter pulled away long enough to get rid of his own shirt and sweat pants, before gently leading Stiles into the bathroom where he started the shower and pressed Stiles against the wall while they waited for it to warm.

Stiles shuddered again, loving the way that Peter kissed him so hot and possessive. Stiles was a virgin, but he had researched sexuality and had many Aunts and Uncles who were willing to ask the questions that Stiles hadn’t felt he could ask his parents. What Stiles hadn’t expected, but had truly wanted, was how gentle, yet dominant Peter was and how much Stiles would enjoy it.

As they moved into the shower, Peter began to imprint the rest of his senses on Stiles. Peter had not expected to bond this way with Stiles. He had thought it would happen in their bed, but the moment he touched Stiles, Peter knew he wouldn’t be able to wait.

They both gasped as Peter stroked his hands over Stiles, enjoying the younger man’s taste as Peter washed away the presence of other Alphas on Stiles. Peter knew that he would be forever addicted to the taste of Stiles and the sounds the younger man made as Peter touched him.

As Peter prepared Stiles slow and careful Stiles whimpered and cried Peter’s name. Peter felt a primal thrill at the knowledge that Stiles had never been touched by anyone but Peter and that he never would be.

Stiles was nearly drowning in sensations and emotions as Peter touched and cherished him and when Peter lifted Stiles and pressed him against the back of the shower so that Peter could slide into him, Stiles opened his shields and let Peter in the rest of the way.

They both moaned as Peter fucked up into him and the bond between them cemented fully. Stiles whined, needing Peter to move, to fuck him and claim his body as Peter had claimed his soul.

“Please.” Stiles moaned and Peter let out a growl of pleasure and then proceeded to fuck Stiles with slow delicious thrusts. They kissed hot and lewd and Stiles lost all thought of anything that wasn’t Peter and the need burning in his body.

When Stiles was nearing his climax he called Peter’s name. “Bite me, bite me again.” Stiles begged and Peter’s hips stuttered and he growled.

Stiles’s head fell to the side and Peter did as Stiles begged and bit into the younger man’s flesh, causing Stiles to come and as he tightened around Peter the older man followed him.

Peter sank to his knees, Stiles’s head resting on his shoulder. They stayed that for a while until Peter lifted his head and the pair stared at one another. Stiles smiled, his amber eyes warm and slumberous. “I love you, thank you for accepting me.” Stiles said quietly.

Peter smiled. “You’re mine, I will always accept you.” Peter promised.

Stiles laughed softly and the pair moved apart. They finished bathing and then dried off before moving to the bed in the cabin. As Peter pulled Stiles down to lay in his arms, they both felt the bond between Claudia and Jordan cement as their relief and love bathed the area. Moments later Derek and Zale could be felt.

Stiles gasped and then began to cry in relief and Peter held him close, soothing his mate as the knowledge that Claudia wasn’t going to die crashed through Stiles and the relief overwhelmed the younger man for several moments.

Finally Stiles took a shuddering breath. “I guess we weren’t far enough away.” Stiles said after a few minutes.

Peter laughed, “Well there should be a lot of really happy people in Beacon Hills.”

Stiles laughed and kissed Peter again.

Peter was right there were a lot of very happy people in Beacon Hills and at the Pack house at the moment. Most were simply relieved that Claudia was healed.

However, there were those that had come for Stiles, people who were not happy that Stiles had got to Peter before they could grab him. People who wanted to use Peter to gain immortality.

Alan Deaton sat quietly in the home he shared with his mate Deaulicon. At the moment he was staring into the distance and Deaulicon was holding his hand and reading the reports that had been sent to him by the White Council.

“We will have to protect them Alan.” Deaulicon said quietly.

“I know. We will have to protect all of them. No one knows that Malia is actually Stiles’s child. If anyone finds out that Malia is his there will be yet another reason to go after Stiles.” Alan answered just as quietly.

“Do you think  _He_  knows that Stiles has come here?” Deaulicon asked.

“Yes. I also know that he will believe that Stiles is his mate, as he has believed every time Stiles has been reborn.” Alan said with a distressed look on his face.

“Then we will have to kill him this time. I will not let Stiles suffer as he has every time that he has been reborn. Stiles is a Dragon this time and he has a strong and stable Flight who will help protect the boy. We will tell them what is coming and what has come in the past.” Deaulicon said a fierce look on his face.

“I agree. The First Ones and the Great Spirits blessed Stiles and this time we will prevail.” Alan said looking just as fierce as his mate.

Across the ocean a man was waiting for his plane to be made ready for him. He was dark haired, with a beautiful face and an aura of power about him. It was however overshadowed by the cruelty that shown in his eyes and the darkness that whispered from his soul.

Even those who were mundane could sense something wrong about the man and to his amusement everyone in the airport were doing their best to avoid crossing his path. The man liked this, he didn’t like to be touched and as a God he had no need to deal with the lowly creatures that inhabited the planet like roaches needing crushed under his boot.

“Sire, your plane is ready.” A young blond man said, bowing his head to the man he served willingly. The blond carried his own aura of cruelty and madness.

“Excellent, we shall go. My Mate is waiting for me.” The Dark God said with a sense of glee and anticipation. The blond nodded and led his Master to the plane, he had a dark thrill of his own coursing through his blood.

The End For Now


End file.
